


Already Behind You and an untitled meme fill

by coveryourheads (rsk110)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsk110/pseuds/coveryourheads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are two twd_kinkmeme fills I did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Already Behind You and an untitled meme fill

**Author's Note:**

> 2 fills I posted on lj's twd_kinkmeme anonymously. edited the mistakes there.

kink: _Established Daryl/Glenn relationship with Daryl torn between supporting his brother and being glad he's alive, and the fact that he beat the crap out of his boyfriend (maybe more than we saw on the show?).  
Just that inner turmoil + all of the problems it would cause. Preferably ending with Daryl choosing Glenn. _  
(thread: http://twd-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/4284.html?thread=5499324#t5499324) 

 

A/N: It is assumed Daryl and Glenn are in a relationship. I don't have the episode with me for word-for-word conversation. So I made it up as best as I can from my memory.

 

Daryl sighs dejectedly. He doesn't want to but he has to admit, it's better to send Glenn out there with Maggie, find more formula for the baby, maybe some food for the group. He holds the infant in his arm. She's fallen asleep, but he doesn't want to put her down yet. He knows he should go out again, but Glenn's volunteered. He wants to take the truck, thinking he can find more than two half full cans of formula. Daryl calls him a name, only because Glenn is so full of confidence that he'll find more stuff than he had. The baby girl in his arm has already gone through one formula can (there hadn't been much in there to begin with). And Lil' Ass-kicker (he smiles to himself at that name each time) is whimpering for her Mama or her Daddy, but they aren't here. Rick is still in the maze of the cell blocks, losing his mind. Daryl pulls Glenn away from the others, holding him against a wall with Lil' Ass-kicker held between them. 

Glenn looks down at the baby with an endearing expression. Glenn had said nonchalantly he wanted one, back when Lori had begun to show her round belly, and if it were a possible thing, with him. That had made him inexplicably happy. Glenn leans down to kiss the baby's head. Daryl puts his lips into Glenn's hair in the same manner. He doesn't say things like 'Be careful' or 'I love you' because he doesn't have to. Glenn puts his hand (so warm) on his arm and kisses him properly. The PDA still makes his face all hot, but he kisses him back. Just in case they'll never get to do it again... They pull apart because the baby is squirming between them. 

Glenn only says, "I'll be right back." He replies, "You do that." 

\--- 

Daryl wishes he'd looked sooner. Had he been afraid of one or two walkers that might jump out at him? No, of course not. It had been the opposite; finding her as one of them is something he hadn't even wanted to think about. Any of them. After Sophia, he doesn't think he can go through it easily. When he discovers Carol, he whispers against her hair that he's sorry he'd not looked sooner. She is weak and does not answer. Daryl lifts her easily to take her back to their cellblock. He gives her water and food, making her lay down before she falls down. He hears commotion; Rick and the others have come back in. 

He holds the crossbow at the girl's head. He can smell the fear on her, the rotting walker gore on her skin and clothes. She struggles but tells the truth. Glenn and Maggie have been kidnapped. Daryl feels the world spin. He yells at her, demanding answers. _Where the fuck were they taken to? Answer that or get an arrow to your brain._ Her jet black eyes are large and trembling when they look at him. She spills out the truth. A man took both of them to a barricaded town. He'd been looking for her but they were taken instead. Daryl screams out in frustration. Rick tries to calm him down, telling him she needs to have her leg stitched up before she can take them anywhere. And the lights are already failing. It'll be darker than lighter soon. 

Hershel stitches her up while they pack up to go after them. Daryl can't think of anything but Glenn. Who could have taken them? What is the purpose of taking two people? The way the girl had spat out her words, these people were dangerous. Glenn is in trouble. If the man who had taken them had plans to kill them, he would have shot them on the street. There is only one explanation. They want information out of Glenn and Maggie, about the group, about their survival. Glenn and Maggie are strong, but these unknown people, they could... Daryl pushes the thoughts from his head. He wants to go, rescue and bring back the boy he cannot live without. 

_'I'll be right back,'_ Glenn had said. All those times he'd left their camp, he'd said those words. It had been a promise of more things than words are capable of. This time though... Daryl intends to make him keep it. 

\--- 

Daryl thinks he sees a ghost behind the thick smoke. He doesn't have a moment to think about that. He grabs Glenn, yanks the cloth bag from his head. He pulls him through the smoke by his nape, running behind Rick, the girl (no name still), Oscar and Maggie. He feels Glenn wince, breathing hard. There's blood all over his face, one eye puffy and black, lip cut open and shirt missing. Daryl bites his lip, struggling to keep pace with the others while holding up his boy. The girl shows them an empty house. They door isn't locked. As soon as it shuts, Daryl pulls Glenn into his arms. 

He takes a moment to study the damage. It is too much. Rage takes over any rational thinking. Glenn is croaking his name. When freed, the hands are on his face. They are cold, sticky with blood. Maggie is explaining to Rick what had happened. 

"Daryl! It was Merle," Glenn states. "Merle did this to me." 

Daryl is dumbfounded. "Are you..." But he stops. He doesn't doubt Glenn. Never have. Oscar brings out a sweatshirt he's found in the room. He has to help Glenn put it on. He wants to know and he doesn't want to know. He has to ask. "Did he...?" 

Glenn looks away, face scrunched in pain. Daryl looks up at Maggie, who's wiping her face with her hand. She had been locked up in the adjacent room. She had heard everything. She shakes her head shortly, turning her face away. Daryl wraps his arms around Glenn. 

"I have to find Merle. If he's alive, I have to see him. He's..." He can't continue. Rick's eyes are hard on him. 

"No. I need you with us, Daryl." 

"But..." Daryl wants to see his brother for so many reasons. He knows that Rick understands how he's feeling; how he feels like he's being pulled into a thousand different directions. 

"We need you. Glenn needs you. He can't make it back without you." 

Yes, a promise. "I understand." 

Glenn's pained screaming is stifled against his chest. He coaxes his boy to his feet, holding him tight against his side as they make their way through the smoke and gunfire. In the little nook, Glenn catches his breath. He gives Glenn his pistol. Glenn's expression is one of frustration, because he can't stop Daryl from going out there on to the street to cover their escape. Glenn grips the shoulder of his vest. "You come right back." 

"I'll be right behind you." 

He sees the moving figures through the smoke. He fires, hearing two bodies being hit. A bullet hits something behind him. Daryl makes his way forward. He has to change the rounds. He does it quickly and precisely. He hears Maggie's voice cut through the smoke calling for Rick. He hears a body fall and hit metal and a scream. The sound is so familiar, he has to look behind. The smoke is still too thick, but he sees the body on top of the gray bus, its jet black hair over the top of the bus. Fury takes over. 

He fires another round into the shadowy crowd. He doesn't see. He doesn't hear. He doesn't intend on keeping a promise if there is no one keep it to. It doesn't matter when a thick body slams him down on the asphalt, smacking his head into the hard surface. Nothing matters anymore. 

\--- 

He startles awake and hears commotion. He can't see. It's difficult to breathe through the thick fabric across his face. His hands are bound tightly. _What does it matter? Let them kill me..._ Daryl thinks. He hears a man's voice muffled through the fabric. "So that's Dixon's younger brother, huh?" 

So Merle really is alive. Daryl tries to lick his lips and finds his throat dry from inhaling smoke gas and loss. He tastes blood. 

"What does the governor want with him?" 

"To set an example." 

Daryl is suddenly being moved. The commotion gets louder. He hears a booming voice, accusing Merle and him of being terrorists. He is momentarily blinded by lights. He shakes his head, taking in the scene. There are mobs surrounding him. He sees a tall man with a bandage over his eye, fresh blood still dripping from it. He is being pointed at, spat at. He spins, coming face to face with his brother. Merle is still alive, after all of this. He is still breathing, and he is here. He takes in his brother, struggling to not be his old self. _'Help, Merle, help me...' 'Don't be such a pansy, lil' Darleena, and get yer' sissy self out of them ropes...' 'Merle...'_

And Merle's face changes. Merle's face is telling him he can't help them. Not this time. Daryl groans against the binds on his wrists; against Merle's expression he sees for the first time in his life. It is letting him know that only he can get out of this. He whips his head around at the group charging for him. He sees the blonde head, the face he has thought dead for the past half year. Andrea is very much alive, her hand held over her mouth. She is looking at him with these incredulous eyes. 

_'You come right back.'_

He feels it. He feels it in his chest. It had been smoke in his eyes. He knows his boy is still alive. He's with Rick, and he trusts him now more than ever, more than anyone, much more than Merle, that he's kept Glenn alive and safe and heading back to the prison. He has to get out of this, no matter what it takes. He has to keep a promise he's made, just like Glenn has kept his. Each and every time. I'll be right back, I'll be careful, I'll be safe, I'll come back to you alive and well because I love you. The one thing he cannot do is break Glenn's heart. 

He'll get out of this, he'll keep his promise. Even if it means he has to lose his brother one more time. 

His back straightens for the closing in mob of angry people. His mouth turns up into an intrepid smirk. Yeah. He'll be just fine. He has to make sure Glenn and Maggie and Rick, the baby, Carl, Carol, Hershel... _his people_ are safe. 

"I'm already behind you..." Daryl whispers into the air. 

 

\-------------------------------------

kink: _In the beginning of 3x04 Rick asks where Maggie and Glenn are. The only one who knows is Daryl. And he obviously enjoys cockblocking the pair, even makes some sex puns. Was he jealous? And another thing. Rick mentions that Glenn and Maggie "were just up there the night before". What if it was not Maggie with Glenn that time in the guard tower, but Daryl? Bonus points for using Daryl's quotes: "Glenn, you comin?" & "could use a hand" in the Daryl/Glenn guard tower scene._   
(thread: http://twd-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/4284.html?thread=5237692#t5237692 )

A/N: This one's very short and sloppy and sort of pwp. I wrote this after watching the ep only once so the exact order of words may not be correct. 

 

Daryl is lying on top of the dusty mattress. It's a quiet night and he can't sleep. He's been so used to the whole sleeping with one eye open deal, the quiet makes him rather restless. He's not even surprised when he hears footsteps, a jangle of keys and the squeak of the heavy iron doors. He has the one set of two. Carl had given his to Glenn at supper because he wants to sleep in with Lori who's been uneasy with her pregnancy. So Daryl knows whose footsteps those are, and he goes after him. 

He's light on his feet so Glenn doesn't seem to know he's following him. Glenn makes his way out of the small yard, down to the field and climbing up to the guard tower. What the hell is he doing? There's no need for watch while they're all locked up in the cell block. Daryl goes after him, wondering if there's something wrong. Glenn is leaning back on the table, littered with whatever stuff the guards had there before they all disappeared or became walkers. 

Glenn turns, uttering his name. 

"Saw you leavin' the cell block. Somethin' wrong?" 

"Not-nothing." 

The kid is blushing; he can see the red face even in the darkness. Daryl smirks, not sure what to make of this situation. What the hell-- 

At the sound behind him, Daryl pulls out his gun, aiming at the approximate head. Pair of hands shoot up. 

"Don't shoot! It's only me." It's Maggie. Daryl bursts out laughing, figuring out the situation. Glenn is pulling at his tee shirt end, face turned down and beet red. Daryl wants to apologize for his unintentional cock-blocking, but then again, is too amused to stop laughing. Maggie mumbles something about her father and then runs the hell out of the tower, back inside the prison. When Daryl stops laughing, Glenn has his face in his hands. 

"Hey, man, nothing to be ashamed of." Daryl supplies. "Go on. Maggie probably wants some explainin'." 

But Glenn doesn't move. He's staring down at his shoes. Daryl leans back into the table next to the kid. 

"Didn't mean to get in the way. I swear I didn't know nothin'." 

Glenn still looks mortified. But he surprises Daryl and Daryl doesn't believe what he's hearing. 

"I knew it was you following me, Daryl. I know how you... move." 

"Huh?" 

"I don't have the heart to tell Maggie 'No'. I like her a lot, and I like doing stuff with her, but sometimes I just think about... other things." 

"What other things?" 

Glenn gives him a stern look. "These other things." 

Glenn's hand grabs him between his legs and Daryl understands. It takes a little bit to not shove the kid away. The hand is rubbing him and oh, shit, yeah, he hasn't been laid in oh, months, and a Dixon does not say no to sex when offered so willingly. Daryl knows a chance for getting laid when he sees one, and what he sees is a good one. He won't be choosy about things like gender. Glenn has a pretty face and he's got experience. The way his hand is rubbing him in all the right spots, oh, yeah, he's got _a lot_ of experience. 

"Damn," Daryl mumbles when the kid unbuttons him, pulling the pants down only enough to free him. Glenn is on his knees, taking his cock like it's his favorite happy meal he hasn’t had in months. Well, maybe it is, and Daryl doesn't mind at all. He repeats, "Damn." 

Glenn sucks his semi-erection, rolling his tongue underside. Daryl admits he's missed this, and Glenn seems to have a lot of knowledge in this department. He relaxes into the wet heat Glenn is providing for him. He hasn't been this turned on for so long, and the way the kid is basically worshiping his cock with his mouth and both hands is making him dizzy. He bites down on his lip, so about to come, but holds on just a little longer. He doesn't want to take away all the fun the kid seems to be having, softly biting, licking, swallowing the whole length, tonguing his balls, and all these other things no one's done to him before. But he can't last much longer, so he puts his fingers into the slightly greasy, but unimaginably soft hair. 

"Glenn--" It's just air, not his voice, but the kid hears him anyway, sucking at his head hard as he orgasms. Daryl is trying to find out how to breathe again even as the kid's fingers milk him and drink him down. Glenn gets up, wincing a little for his sore knees, but his face has a happy expression on it. Daryl still has his fingers curled in the hair. It's no wonder the farm girl wants him all to herself. Glenn is a giver, and not a taker. Well, Daryl is a giver, too, sometimes, and he doesn't like to be in debt to no one. 

So he mumbles dangerously close to the kid's ear, "Maybe, uh, you could use a hand?" 

Glenn blushes like before. He's starting to shake his head. But Daryl cups his free hand over Glenn and smirks. He's so hard and it's not a bad thing he is. Daryl is vaguely wondering if the kid wants him to suck him off as he's undoing the zipper. But Glenn is wrapping his arms around his neck, head leaning into his shoulder with his mouth over his collarbone, so Daryl jerks him off at a nice slow speed. Daryl's sorry that his hands are not soft like a girl, with callouses from handling his bow and knives. But he tosses that thought when the rough tip of his thumb makes circles over the slit of the kid's dick and he moans more deliciously than anyone ever. Daryl does it again, teasing him, hand speeding up to hear the kid's breath hitching, then slowing down to listen to the whimpering. 

He takes it further, asking into the kid's ear, "Hey, you comin'?" 

Instead of an answer, Glenn shudders. It's inevitable. He wants to do it. His hand shifts down from the soft hair to the nape, pulling at him to meet his lips. The taste of his come is on Glenn's tongue, but he doesn't mind it at all. There is a little grunt from the kid's throat. His hand is slick with warm liquid. Maybe before all of this, when he'd been living in the shadow of his brother, he would have made a big deal out of it. But now Daryl just looks at his hand, fascinated, and to the slight grimace of the kid in his arm, laps at it. It's not like he's going to come out of a non-existent closet or nothing, because he's _not_ , but Daryl thinks maybe he doesn't mind it, especially if it's with someone he really might care about. 

Glenn pushes himself back into his jeans and leans into Daryl, missing his mouth slightly, landing a sloppy short peck at the corner of his mouth. Daryl wipes his hand on the towel thing he always has in his pocket for cleaning his arrows. It's not that they hold hands or anything on their way back, but their arms brush against one another's with every step. Glenn smiles at him before going into his bunk he shares with Maggie. Daryl falls asleep on the mattress. 

 

Daryl wakes up to noise. Sex has drained him in all the good ways. He's slept through all the morning sounds. Rick wants to move their vehicles up the dirt road into the prison yard. He shovels down the breakfast Carol's made and goes out to the yard. He joins T, Carol and Rick, figuring out how to do this right. Then they ask where Glenn and Maggie are. They could use some help. 

Daryl stifles a giggle into his arm. "They're up in the guard tower." 

The confused look the three of them have is enough to get him started again but he bites his cheeks to not laugh out loud. 

"Hey!" He yells as loud as he could. "Glenn! You comin'?!" 

The sight of Glenn emerging out of the tower half dressed makes him burst out. The rest of them finally gets it. They start laughing, but doesn't know Daryl is laughing because he's successfully cock-blocked the couple once again. Glenn's face is so confused. Maggie looks pissed. 

"Come on! We could use a hand down here!" Daryl adds. 

Daryl receives a sour look from both of them when they come down from the tower. Glenn mutters something about paying him back. 

"I'm keepin' scores little man." 

"I'm so going to get you back for that." 

Daryl smiles, "Whatever. But right now, I can use a little _hand_." 

Glenn trying to hide his crimson face is priceless. So Daryl counts that, adding another notch for himself.

-end-


End file.
